Ouran? No, Welcome to Hell
by Mellaluka
Summary: Boredom plus Plunnies plus Crack equals This. (Swearing if you care.) Nekozawa should have stayed home. Or even pushed that thrice-damned sword away. Nope, now there are demons running rampant at Ouran. There should be a crack genre for this... One-Shot!


A/N: This is what you get when I'm feeling cracky and have plunnies rampant in my head. I apologize for any errors. Finals week and all that jazz. :P

Feel free to use this idea to amuse yourself and write schtuff. I was just really damn bored.

Warning: swears, if anybody actually cares. It's Inuyasha, there's gonna be swears.

Flames will be considered briefly, then used to roast marshmallows and hide/burn fictional dead bodies. I like to think Shippo's a pyro.

* * *

Ouran: Welcome to Hell!

Kagome frowned, slinging her sword over her shoulder. "Some idiot broke the barrier to Hell..." She sighed and waved a barrier around the source. "Better go save as many ignorant humans as I can."

Nekozawa watched the book in terror. "Oh, FUCK." One of the Dark Magic Club members had knocked the book from its shelf, and somehow the thing had floated its way to a sword, impaling itself on the tip. The sword that was labeled 'Extremely Dark Artifact, Touch and DIE.'

A black portal was now summoning some of the most powerful, dead, evil demons from Hell onto Earth. He shivered as a pure... something... enveloped the school.

Nine figures rose from the portal after Nekozawa screamed and ran as far away as possible. Naraku, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Sesshomaru entered, separately, and started to invade the school.

More like the Inutachi chased down Naraku, who was going on a killing spree and laughing hysterically. They reached the Ouran Host Club room three hours into the invasion.

The two left of the Shichinintai went around looking for some sake or a criminal to beat up. Or a strong kid, because normal idiots were stupidly weak.

Anyhow, somehow Kagome, Naraku, the Troublesome Two, and the rest of the Inutachi showed up in the Host room, with Sesshomaru relaxing downstairs.

The two arrived first, and Bankotsu challenged Hunny to a fight, grinning darkly with Banryu in one hand. The girls all squealed, hoping to see the new hot guy fight even as they were herded from the room by Tamaki and a smiling Kyoya('s minions.)

Hunny blinked. "Weapons aren't allowed in school, mister!"

Bankotsu twitched. "Yeah, well I'm a super powered human who got sent to whatever this 'school' thing is from Hell, which isn't as bad as it's made out to be. By the way, has there been a-"

An explosion rocked the room, followed by coughing and several choice curses. The girls were all evacuated by now, lucky them. "DAMMIT NARAKU! This is supposed to be a spar, not a fucking reenactment!

Naraku's voice was heard through the smoke. "Do you know what this place is, though? It seems like a good place to start a slaughter or world domination..."

Inuyasha snorted. "We're in Kagome's time, five hundred years in the future. As far as I know, this is some fancy school thingy where they send the higher up kids to learn shit and talk. Kagome went to a school during the first two years we fought you... It was annoying. Now come on!" He slashed the Tetsusaiga in a show of strength. "Less talk, more fight!"

Jakotsu squealed, tackling the cursing figure that attempted to run on sight. "INU-CHAN!"

Bankotsu snickered to himself, making faces at the hanyou. "That answers that. So Naraku and the others are here too? All we need's Kagsy, and the party'll be complete!"

Kagome then jumped in through the roof. "Alright, which idiot let Naraku back in? He annihilated half of the elementary school! Not that it's a problem, I'll just drag Fluffy up here, but still!"

Haruhi stared at her FLOATING cousin in shock. "Um... Kaggy?"

Kagome blinked at Haruhi. "Oh, hi Haruhi. Yeah, I didn't go to that farm, I ended up in the feudal era with these jokers, who are now undead. Oh, and the Inubaka isn't with his Kinky-ho?"

Inuyasha twitched. "She's pregnant; there was no way in HEAVEN I was staying there right now."

Kagome burst into laughter, catching a fox kit flying at her. "Oh wow! So Ship, got a mate of your own yet?"

Shippo grinned and pointed to the Hitachiins. "Ask them."

Hikaru and Kaoru's grins matched Shippo's. "So you're our Granny! Ship and Rin talk about you a LOT!"

Kagome stared shocked at Shippo. "Does Fluffy know?" He nodded. "How many times has he killed you?"

Shippo counted them off on his hand, popping back into his normal form when they hit the ground, ignoring the fighting around them. "Well, once asking to court, another for marriage and mating, once when she got pregnant, and again when he found out they would be twins. Oh! And four times when he found out that you didn't know! And just recently when he found out that I invented ramen in an earlier era... That's why the whole 'hell summon' thing worked. I think he got summoned as an aftereffect because of his sword, too."

Kagome laughed her head off. "Well, at least he knows me well! You should've told him about that time you tried to get us together... until I explained how then you and Rin couldn't be a couple. I think he's still confused about that!"

Shippo turned beet red. "Mom! Nobody needs to know that!"

The twins whispered to themselves, nodding as one. Fox ears showed up on their heads, as well as three matching tails. Hunny and Mori blinked. "You guys too?"

Kyoya looked shocked, Tamaki fainted, and Haruhi just stared.

Kagome looked around. "Sooo... who wants ramen?"

The entire room froze in activity, everyone shouting as one. "I DO!"

Nekozawa, meanwhile, was in an emo corner, muttering about demons and circles and how he should give up the dark magic.

* * *

Ah, how I love the crack! Well, that's all for this random epicness.

Corrections are always welcome; this was mostly unedited. I just wanted the plunny out of my head, twas wreaking havoc on my head.

-Mellaluka


End file.
